


A Very ParkBarrow Christmas

by RedDaisies



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Cute, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, ParkBarrow - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Snow, Winter, all that cute sort of shizzle, festive, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDaisies/pseuds/RedDaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is really late and after Christmas, but here it and I hope you enjoy it anyway.</p></blockquote>





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

 

It seemed that winter had at last reached the grounds surrounding Downton, after nearly two months of wet and windy autumnal gusts and pelting rain. The household, upstairs and downstairs, woke that early December morning to a rather large helping of crisp white snow, which had arrived like a silent assassin in the night and covered and clung to every available surface exposed to the elements, icicles of many sizes hung from the lead guttering as like nature’s very own variety of Festive trimmings. The winter sun was bright in the pale still snowy sky, causing the brilliant white of the lands frosty sugar dusting to glimmer a little.

 

The feelings towards to the unexpected visitor were predicted to be mixed, for the family upstairs it would be a pleasant surprise that meant a day of snowy fun was ahead, especially for the excitable gaggle of children that currently resided at Downton. Below stairs it would be slightly different, snow was seen as mainly an inconvenience that made an already hard day’s work even harder. Deliveries from the tradesmen would be delayed setting Patmore and Carson’s teeth on edge, the fight to keep fires burning throughout the house would start and the bonus back backing task of clearing the main drive would be something to look forward too.

 

Thomas had woke to the sound of his unpainted bedroom door creaking open, followed by the sound of feet padding across his faded rug towards where he lay. He turned over, still drunk with sleep to see a sheepish Andy stood awkwardly in the stripy pajamas that Thomas had bought him last Christmas, clutching a grey woolen blanket around him in a death grip. Thomas smiled a sleepy smile, his usual slicked back hair a perfectly gorgeous case of bed head.

 

 

“Good morning, Andy” He yawned, suddenly noticing how his own breath whisped in front of his face like smoke and then the way the footman was shivering, shaking like a leaf. He only then realized himself how cold his room actually was, instinctively pulling up his sheets to conserve some warmth.

 

“Good Morning, it’s snowed and no one’s lit the fires yet. I’m freezing” replied the chilly footman, shuddering more violently. Thomas pulled back the corner of his sheets and gestured with his head that curly haired lad should join him, Andy didn’t waste a second.

 

He closed the distance between him and the bed, throwing his weight on the mattress next to his friend and lover, causing an audible creak. Then proceeding to snuggle into the under butler’s strong, warm arms and broad chest as Thomas finished pulling the covers over them both. Thomas then pulled Andy as close as physically possible, placing a kiss on the younger man’s head before resting his head against Andy’s. Both taking comfort in other’s unique scent. Andy tangling his long legs in Thomas’s, rubbing his cold feet against them. An action of which caused Thomas to jerk slightly due to the shock of cold.

 

“Is it deep?” Thomas whispered into Andy’s curls. “Quite deep I think” mumbled the footman into Thomas’s neck.

 

“Bloody marvellous, Carson’s going to make us help the ground keeper clear the snow from the drive after breakfast” grumbled Thomas, annoyed at how he was going to be made to leave his warm bed and then forced to go out in cold while old Carson got to stay in his cosy little office with a nice little fire burning in the grill. “I hate the bloody stuff” Thomas stated finally.

 

“I quite like it to be honest, I know it sounds daft, but it always looks pretty like off a Christmas card when it snows here. I only got to see London snow when I was little and that was always grimy and black from the smog.” Said Andy, scrunching his face up a little at the memories of dirty snow that has filled the winters of his childhood.

 

“I guess we are lucky if you look at it in that way” sighed Thomas as he traced circles on Andy’s arm with his long fingers. Andy hummed in agreement and placed a sweet kiss on Thomas’s lips, still enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in Thomas’s arms, safe and warm. This was home to him now and he hoped it was his forever.

 

“I love you, you know” said Andy as last, gently brushing a couple of locks of pitch black hair from over Thomas’s rather beautiful stormy grey eyes with his fingertips. Thomas’s smiled softly, a natural private smile he kept just for his Andy.

 

“I do and I also know that I love you too” smiled the under butler, a feeling of giddiness came over him as it did every time he said the words. Even after this long, it still felt strange, not uncomfortable or awkward just strange that there was someone at the end of the day wanted to be with him. Wanted to hug him, kiss him, love him. Everything he ever dreamed of.

 

What Thomas feared the most was that one day Andy would just disappear in a puff of smoke or Thomas may wake up from this dream, but deep down he knew that wouldn’t happen. This was real and Andy was his and he was Andy’s. They both looked forward to more mornings like this one, simply two lovers snuggled up in bed wrapped in each other’s arms talking and whispering sweet nothing to one another, but always knowing that as soon as the clock chimed six and the wakeup call was called it would have to end and they would go back to being the under butler and the footman. Work colleges and friends, nothing more, nothing less.

 

Until the evening that is.


	2. O'Christmas Tree

The news of the Christmas fair arriving had been excitedly buzzing around the house most of the day, next to all of the servants asking for permission to go into the village after dinner to explore the festive sights and sounds on offer as was usually the tradition. Many had took it as an opportunity to ask out there nearest and dearest to accompany them. Mr Mason had asked Mrs Patmore, Molesley invited Baxter, the Carson's planned to go anyway along with the Bates’s and Daisy had been propositioned by one of the Hall Boys. All very eager to head out into the frosty night for an evening of hot mulled wine and festive fun. All apart from two, Andy and Thomas, who had their own plans.

That was until they were pulled into the Carson's office around noon and informed that as they were not going to the fair they would be given the duty of putting up the servant’s hall Christmas tree and decorating it. This was also due the fact that between them the men had the combined strength and height to drag the recently felled tree and decorate it efficiently with the trimmings.

The prospect of the task thrilled Andy, who like an overgrown pup getting told he was getting a treat practically beamed with excitement, Thomas on the other hand was at first a little irritated at being made to work when he planned to spend a quiet, cosy night with Andy in his room, but seeing the joy which bubbled from Andy at the mere idea of the task. He decided it wouldn't be too bad after all.

The evening closed in sooner than expected, after a large helping of stew filled their stomachs the servants went off to their rooms, wrapping up warm in hats, scarves and mittens before meeting downstairs and walking down to the fair together. Couples linking arms, chatting and laughing causing their hot breath to create a smoke like effect when it hit the chilly air. Leaving the footman and the under butler alone at last.

First task for them was to find a way to manoeuvre the three into the servant’s hall without destroying the walls of the corridor, injuring themselves or god forbid damage the tree in some way. Luckily, the Tree had been abandoned by the grounds keeper pretty close to the door to the court yard, meaning they only had to carry drag it down a short way. Andy grabbed the bottom where the axe had slashed at it, hoisting it on to his shoulder, Thomas mirrored this action with the top end. It turns out carrying a tree down a corridor isn’t easy, Thomas’s predicted walk became more of a shuffle, finally they made it to the hall. Dropping it into the cast Iron base, which Thomas then tightened to make it secure. Andy then proceed to cup his hands and spit a couple of times into them. Thomas pulled a face and raised an eye brow.

“What? I got some of the needles in my mouth” explained Andy, holding out his hand to show the needles. Thomas chuckled.

“Daft git, why was your mouth open?”

“I was smiling” Andy replied causing Thomas to laugh again, stepping closer to the footman.

“Only you could manage that, love” the under butler sighed quickly ruffling the footman’s curly hair, before cupping Andy’s face in his hands and placing a kiss on his lips. Andy smiled as a small blush rose to his cheeks.

“Now let’s get this place looking something like, eh?” The child like excitement seemed rise again in Andy’s face, he looked like he was about to combust in a happy explosion of joy, eyes wild and full of wonder. This is what Thomas lived for, he lived to see Andy enjoying himself and being happy. Nothing made his soul soar higher, but I guess that’s the whole point of love. To able to take emotional nourishment from the one you care most about when they are at their best and shoulder their burden at their worst.

The boxes of decorations had already been bought out of the store room by the Hall boys and dumped either on the table or the floor, making the hall look rather chaotic. Andy and Thomas decided that the best system would to open all the boxes and see what they had to work with and then go from there. During the rummage Thomas came across a pair of reindeer antlers with jingly bells on them, he promptly stepped over to the kneeling footman, who was rooting through a box of baubles and popped the antlers on his head. Andy turned to look at Thomas with a confused face causing the bells to jingle and Thomas to snort. “You make a wonderful deer, my dear” laughed Thomas, Andy grinned and tippled his head from side to side making the bells jingle more.

The footman then suddenly remembered seeing a Santa hat in one of the other boxes and went to retrieve it. Finding the red velvet garment with white fur trim and placing it on the under butler’s head and finding that it oddly suited him.

“That’s an improvement, I think” giggled Andy playfully flicking the bobble on the end of the hat.

When it came to finally decorating the tree it seemed that their methods were very different, Andy’s was very much a smash and grab approach of throwing nearly everything he could find at the festive shrubbery, whereas Thomas was much for careful and a precise in making sure he spaced the baubles out evenly and there were no colour clashes and that the garlands were straight. Thomas did think about telling Andy about his frantic decorating, then decided he should not be a scrooge and let the boy have his fun and would instead covertly go round moving the decorations Andy had put on into a more appropriate position that fitted his aesthetic when the footman wasn’t looking.

Between them they finished the main body of decorating in no time, Andy placing the star on top of tree, before stepping back and admiring their handy work. Thomas moving behind the footman, wrapping his arms around Andy’s waist. Pulling him close and resting his chin on Andy’s shoulder. Both still wearing their festive head gear. They stood like that for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of the thing they had created together.

“Not too shabby I don’t think” whispered Thomas into Andy’s ear, tickling the footman’s ear with his hot breath.

“It’s beautiful, Thomas” replied Andy, staring wide eyed at the tree, mesmerized by the colours and sparkles. Thomas hummed in reply as he pressed a kiss on the back of Andy’s neck.

_Yes, but not as beautiful as you my dear_


	3. Winter Wonderland

Andy Parker had never really seen real snow until he started working at Downton, don’t get him wrong they had snow in London, but not really the variety your mother wished or encouraged you to play in. It was often grimy with the pollution of chimneys, factories and motor cars etc. Plus turned to slush within a few hours of settling making the frosty fun short lived. He and the other children had made the best of it, but Downton Snow was something else. It was Christmas card perfect - Deep, crisp and even. The sort that’s in the carols, lasts for days, weeks even, and remains mostly the brilliant white it was when it fell.

So you can imagine the footman's excitement when he woke up to see the world beyond his small attic bedroom window was covered with a blanket of snow and ice. While surveying the white wonderland Downton had become, it suddenly occurred to Andy that it was his and Thomas half day today, meaning they would be able to fully enjoy the splendid winter weather. He would first have to convince the under butler, his friend and lover into the idea, but Andy could be quite persuasive when he wanted to be.

“No chance I’m going out in that” stated Thomas firmly from his chair by the fire from which he could survey his kingdom also known to others as the servant’s hall. Usual expert poker face donned his features as he lift his tea cup to his lips, taking a sip of tea, the flavour of Earl Grey filling his senses with a warm and comforting aroma. Andy pouted, childishly from the seat directly across.

“Come on Thomas” he whined. “It’ll be fun”

“How is getting a chill and dying in any way fun?”

“Oh your so over dramatic sometimes, Thomas” tutted the footman, still holding on to his pouty expression. Thomas rolled his eyes in respond, which was to Andy confirming his point about Thomas “Drama Queen” Barrow.

Seemed he may have to change tactics to win the under butler over. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was around, leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on each of Thomas’s cheeks causing the older man blinked a few times in surprise, a dash of red dusting his usually pale face. Andy resumed his previous position, then cocked his head in the most adorable fashion could giving Thomas the whole cute package, sticking his bottom lip out and widening his eyes so he resembled more puppy than man.

“Please” Andy begged “For Me”

“Ugh Fine” Thomas sighed audibly, how was he expected to say no to that face? Despite really not wanting the leave the comfort of inside, he guess he would brave it for Andy.

It wasn’t till after Lunch had been served that Andy and Thomas had the chance to get changed and wrapped up into weather appropriate clothing, for the footman that was the red woolly hat and scarf his mother had made him before he had left for Downton and Thomas his usual bowler hat and a fine quality Black scarf he had purchased while in America. The two met downstairs before heading out into the world of white, walking side by side and eventually holding hands once out of sight of the house. Andy always liked holding hands with Thomas, there was something comforting about the way he rhythmically circled his thumb on the back of the footman’s hand as well as the warmth and safety it seemed to provide. They wandered along making the odd comment about their surroundings, but they didn’t really have to speak. They were comfortable enough in the silence. All was good.

After a mile or so they stumbled across a rather large patch of untouched snow. Andy couldn’t resist, letting go of Thomas’s hand he left into the snow causing a crunch as he flattened it with his weight. He then proceed to grab a handful of the frosty white substance and form a ball between his palms, spinning around to throw it at his unsuspecting target or so he thought.

Bang. Suddenly he felt icy cold hit his face with force and heard familiar laughter, wiping away the snow from his face to see Thomas nearly doubled over with laughter.

“aha It was too good, Andy, it-it was too gooder opportunity” still laughing like a drain. Andy decide to get some pay back throwing frosty projectile at Thomas, hitting his left shoulder. This seemed to bring the under butler back from his hysteria as he glanced at the snowy patch on his black over coat then the smug look on the footman’s face.

“Oh you’re in for it now, laddo” Thomas cried as he swiftly bent down for some more ammunition, Andy grinning and practically mirroring his movements. So it began, the gayest, yet most serious snowball Downton had ever seen. Both parties, taking and giving blows. Neither willing to back down. Until finally they came to a truce and decided to rest on a bench a moment, breathless and covered from head to toe with patches of snow. After a moment, agreeing they should just kiss and make up.

“So do you want to build a snowman?” Andy asked leaning against Thomas, enjoying the feeling of the older man’s arm around him.

“Yeah why not” replied the under butler, stubbing out his cigarette in the snow, making to get up and start rolling a ball for the body.

“You do head, I’ll do body” Instructed Thomas.

“Yes, that sounds best” grinned the footman “cause you know how good I am at head”

Thomas stopped rolling his ball moment and looked at Andy eye brows raised causing Andy to snort with laughter. After a few minutes ball rolling, they agreed they had reached the adequate size and began to assemble their snowman. Andy placing his frosty ball on top of Thomas’s larger snowy one. Proceeding to decorate it between them, Andy gather a few shards of slate for eyes, nose, mouth and buttons. While Thomas went around abusing trees in search of some branches for arms. After completing their snowman, they stood back. Shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand observing their handy work.

“Our first snowman” beamed Andy, grinning ear to ear. “What shall he be called?” “Er I don’t know, what do you think?” replied Thomas, placing a cigarette before lighting it.

“Hmm how about Edward? He looks like an Edward” said the footman thoughtfully “Edward it is then” chuckled Thomas, exhaling smoke, wondering why he deserved one as someone wonderful and daft as Andy Parker.


	4. Ugly Sweaters

Andy Parker couldn’t believe his luck when he came across the smallish market stall in Ripon on his rather frosty morning in town. He had been shopping for this and that for himself as well as checking off the items on the small list of things the rest of the downstairs staff had asked for. Some buttons for Miss Baxter, Shoe polish for Bates, lace for Anna, boiled sweets for the Hall boys and packet of cigarettes for Thomas of his usual preferred brand.

He had been about to head back to the bus stop, when he had spotted the stall on the cobbled street corner, which was being tended to by a rather ancient looking old women, who sat knitting. Fingers working like a well-oiled machine, creating reams of intricate woollen wonder. The footman casually wandered over to browser her wares, eyes stopping on something in particular.

Sweaters.

Christmas sweaters.

Andy was suddenly aware of the money, which was burning a hole in his coat pocket and the urge to compulsively buy was becoming over whelming. The footman had a bit of a problem when it came to compulsively buying, Thomas had told him about it many a time. That was the main reason why his bedside cabinet was filled with the most random things that he had bought on instinct and ended up hoarding.

Usually at this point when in the company of the under butler, he would be getting dragged away by his arm, but today Thomas was at home and there was nothing to stop him. His restraint wavered and before he knew it he was rushing to catch the bus, which had just pulled up to the stop. Clutching a brown paper bag to his chest as he ran, face beaming with excitement and pocket feeling a little lighter.

When he got back to Downton, he went straight to his room in an attempt to avoid Thomas, who without a doubt would ask what was in the bag. He planned to show his friend and lover, but just not yet. After changing into his livery, he went back downstairs into the servant’s hall to distribute the items he had been bid to buy. He found Thomas sat in his usual spot, the older man’s eyes seemed to light up when he saw Andy heading his way, packet of cigarettes in hand. Andy took up residence in the chair opposite Thomas, tossing the packet into the pale hands of the under butler.

“Ta, Andy, you’re a star” Thanked Thomas, pocketing the unopened box “How was Ripon? Buy anything?”

“It was good, bought a couple of things actually. One of which is a surprise” replied the curly haired man smugly. A slightly worried expression came over Thomas Barrow’s usually perfect poker face, he licked his lips and leaned forward towards the footman and said in a lower tone.

“Andy, seriously I hope you haven’t bought anymore novelty ties or ceramic piggy banks. I know you like pigs and you think they’re cute, but we are running out of space to put them all. It’s becoming a problem”

“Hey leave my tie and pig collection alone. At least I don’t hoard clocks in my room. What sort of freak does that? All that tick toc would go to my head” hissed Andy

“Doesn’t stop you spending next to every night in there though does it?” whispered Thomas with a wink and smile causing a faint blush to rise to the footman’s cheeks.

“Anyway” said Andy as he cleared his throat “it’s not a pig or tie so there” Thomas raised an eye brow.

“What is it then?” the under butler questioned, waiting for an answer.

“You’ll have to wait and see tonight” replied the footman rising to his feet, grin plastered across his face, heading off towards the kitchen where his services would be needed for dinner. Leaving Thomas less worried, but more confused.

Dinner came and went like it did every evening. Finally, Thomas’s mind would be relieved of the irritation of the unknown. The two headed up to the men’s quarters into Andy’s room where they both removed there jackets so they were more comfortable. The under butler dropping his body weight onto Andy’s bed laying back with his legs dangling off as Andy fished about under it, looking for the brown paper parcel.

Finally, finding that which he seeked, Andy pulled the parcel out and dropped it on the bed next to Thomas, catching the lounging under butler’s attention. Andy shoved his lover playfully, in an attempt to gain some room on his bed. Thomas sighed and obligingly rolled over. So that he was laid on his side, head propped up on his elbow as the footman joined him on the bed cross legged with the bag in front of him.

“So what is it?” Thomas asked. Andy grinned, then opened the bag and tipped the contents on the sheets. Watching Thomas’s face as he did so, waiting for a reaction. He didn’t have to wait long as within seconds of seeing the woollen pile composed of a variety of garish colours Thomas’s face was contorted in an expression of puzzlement and slight disgust. The under butler reached out and picked up one of the garments with two finger examining it.

“You bought an ugly sweater…”

“No silly” replied Andy turning it around so Thomas could see the design “I bought you an ugly sweater”

Thomas’s face studied the design, the sweater was mainly black with white patterning of the usual festive variety. Snowflakes, reindeer and all that jazz. If that wasn’t bad enough the jumper also had _Bah Humbug!_ Scrawled across the front of it.

“Thought it would fit your personality, Thomas” jested the footman, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Thanks, but don’t expect me to wear it”

“Oh but you have too because I’ve got one too” chuckled Andy, grasping the other sweater. Andy’s was red, the brightest red known to man. The jumper has snowflakes dotted around here and there and a rather large image of Rudolf the red noses reindeer face in the middle of it.

“But, there so ugly” whined the under butler.

“Shh there supposed to be now put on will you” laughed Andy, pulling his own festive monstrosity over his head. Thomas did his signature sigh and roll of the eyes before, sitting up and putting on the crime against fashion and taste. He was willing to indulge Andy this much, just to say he was grateful for the gesture.

“Aw don’t you just look a darling and it fits perfectly” beamed the curly haired man hugging Thomas to him “I wasn’t a hundred percent sure on sizing so I guessed”

“Yeah it fits nice, thanks Andy” replied Thomas, even though he didn’t like the jumper the hug and complement was making him feel less bad toward it, even if it was ugly.

“I thought they would be perfect for the Christmas party” continued Andy, releasing Thomas from the hug and taking to leaning against the other man’s shoulder instead.

“Not a chance” said the under butler firmly. Andy laughed.

“We’ll see about that” He whispered in Thomas’s ear, hot breath causing Thomas to shiver. Moving his way down to place hot sloppy kisses down the under butler’s neck. Moving lower and lower.

***Downton Abbey Christmas party***

“Wow I love your jumper, Mister Barrow. It’s very fitting” giggled Anna Bates as she came over talk to Thomas and Andy, who were sat enjoying some hot mulled wine and a break from the dancing and music, dragging a not so enthusiastic Mr Bates behind her.

“Oh and Andy, yours is fantastic as well” she beamed. Andy just smiled and thanked her, glancing across at Thomas. This was just one of the many positive comments they had receive this evening about their sweaters and Thomas was gradually feeling less and less hatred for the garment because at the end of the night, wouldn’t just get to take his off, but Andy’s as well.


	5. One the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me (Part 1)

Andy Parker had to admit it had been harder than he had expected to find a gift suitable for his beau of a year, Thomas Barrow. Especially when he was determined to make the best gift possible. He had been mulling over present ideas since early September. He had thought about everything from books to socks, ties to cologne and confectionery to opera tickets, but nothing seemed good enough or fitting enough for his Thomas.

The footman had even taken to asking Miss Baxter for ideas, which happen to come unhelpfully with uninvited suggestions from Molesley as well. Still none of them had sparked any inspiration. He had wandered aimlessly around Ripon on his half days hoping to come across something, but it was fruitless.

The ideas came and went and still he had nothing by mid-December. Mild panic had begun to spark inside Andy as Christmas drew closer and closer. Andy tried to appear as calm as possible when the festive celebration began to rear its joy head in casual conversation between him and the under butler, the dreaded feeling of being unprepared.

“19th of December already” sighed Thomas as he padded over from the wash stand to his small single bed where his favourite footman was already tucked up nice and snug, covers pulled up to his nose in the most adorable fashion. “Christmas is practically here”

“Not quite” replied Andy, voice slightly muffled by the sheets. Thomas dressed in his finest stripy pajamas, pulled as a slight face, but overall let that one slide as he shuffled into bed with the curly haired man. The pair instantly falling into an embrace of tender touch and sweet kisses, which had become so natural over their time together. This was how it was meant to be, how it had always meant to be.

After a hour or so of cosy cuddling, the two decided that getting some sleep would be wise as tomorrow was most likely going to be busy, long and hard with preparation for the series of parties, dinners and events the family would no doubt be hosting. The footman untangled one of his long arms from round his lover, much to the annoyance of a sleepy Thomas, who made a soft little whine at the loss of not being held by the lanky limb and then snuggled into Andy’s chest, eyes shut.

Andy then proceed to blindly reach for the bedside table to turn out the lamp as he had done many a time. Feeling around he found the top of the night stand and then began to walk his fingers up towards where the lamp was. Suddenly his fingers came into contact with a something. It felt strange at first, he grasped it and brought it to his chest so he could see what the mysterious object was.

On setting eyes on it he realize that it was an old silver hunter-cased pocket watch. Not the one Thomas usually wore day to day, this one was older and not as clean. The watch had clearly not seen polish for many years, but on closer inspection was of much finer quality than the under butler’s other watch. The casing was imposed with an intricate pattern of rather astounding beauty, the detail under the years of neglect was breath taking. Andy carefully, pressed down on the crown of the watch causing it to pop open. On further inspection he noticed the reason for this watches lack of use, it was broken. Both hands firmly stuck to read eight o’clock. The footman thought for a moment.

_How sad it is for something so beautiful to be so broken_

Suddenly realizing that he may not just be thinking about the watch any longer.

A little pang of hurt and sadness burst in his heart as his mind flashed back to the day he had broken down the door to see Thomas floating in a bath of his own blood. The life literally seeping out of the man he loved. He thought he was going to lose Thomas that day, He never wanted to feel like that again. The sudden rush of emotion overcame Andy as he bit back a few tears, he’d done his crying. Thomas was safe in his arms now. Warm, breathing and alive. He instinctively gave the older man a squeeze, which seemed to rouse Thomas from his doze. Thomas blinked a couple of times and promptly followed the action with a yawn, black hair tumbling down into his sleepy eyes still heavy with slumber as he tried to figure out why he was awake.

“Andy I thought you were going to turn the light out…” started the under butler with sleep induced accent thickness, which Andy adored about Thomas along with everything else. “…What you doing with that watch? It’s broke”

“Oh I know” replied the footman, colour rising to his cheeks as he realized that he was touching something he hadn’t permission to touch even though Thomas appear to be fine with it. “I just thought it was pretty, was all”

“It is pretty, just a shame I don’t have the expertise to fix it” sighed Thomas, reaching his hand to carefully take the watch from Andy’s hand, turning it over and over in his palm. “Give me a grandfather clock or any other house clock and I can have it working in a matter of hours, but these things are way too complex. Even my father couldn’t get this bugger working…”

The under butler seemed to trail off as he always did when it came to family and Andy knowing it was a rather tasty subject tended to avoid bring it up at all costs, choosing the rescue the conversation by asking a few question relating back to their main focus, the pocket watch.

“So I take you have had it a while then?”

“Yeah, me and this fellow have been company for nearly my whole life. It’s been passed down the Barrow’s for a few generations I do believe” replied Thomas, causing Andy to internally scolded himself for inadvertently bring things back to family. “My father gave it to my mother as a wedding present and she gave it to me before I left, if you look on the inside of the case it has a bit of engraving”

Andy glanced at where Thomas was referring too and after a few moments of stringing together the letter in his head, managed to make out the words.

_Till the end of time, my dear_

_T.B_

“T.B? As in Thomas Barrow?” Questioned Andy proud that he was finally able to read things occasionally without assistance. “Yes, Initials of my father though, not me” confirmed the under butler. “Bet you didn’t know I was the fourth Thomas Barrow in my family”

“No, but I do know you’re the best one” giggled the curly hair man, in an attempt to lighten the subject.

This caused Thomas to smile and place a quick kiss on Andy’s lips before leaning across and replaced the watch on the side, turning out the light as he did so. The two then lay together, entwined in each other’s arms, waiting for sleep to take them. It soon did and that night Andy slept sounder than he had in a while as he now had an idea brewing.

The next morning Andy rose earlier than usual and left Thomas’s room making his way back to his own before any of the other staff were the wiser to his after dark activities. The footman would most days stay a little longer to say good morning to Thomas, but today he couldn’t, Thomas needed to stay asleep and none the wiser. The watch felt heavy in his pocket and to a degree it felt like stealing, he knew it wasn’t but that wasn’t the point. It’s still felt bad. Pushing the ideas of thievery from his mind, Andy set about getting ready for his day. Ideally it was his half day today, but it wasn’t Thomas’s.

Not being able to spend his free time with Thomas would usually have been annoying for the footman, but today it was good. He would be able to go about his business with not too many questions being asked. After a morning of serving and general running around he was free at last, promptly changing out of his livery and catching the first bus to York.

Andy liked York it reminded him of home, of London. Large cobbled streets, packed with people going about their business and the noise, the joyous noise of humanity. Shouts, chatter, laughter and cries. It was like chaotic music to the young footman’s ears as he made his way to a particular destination. Where he dropped of a certain item, with very specific instructions.


	6. One the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me… (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late and after Christmas, but here it and I hope you enjoy it anyway.

It was Christmas Eve and the servants sat down to breakfast before a day’s work. Carson passing out the post as usual.

“Andrew” called the butler, Andy turned his head and focus from his rather delicious porridge and as if it was some sort of reflex replied as expected “Yes, Mr Carson”

“Package for you” gruffed the elderly man in his usual manner while gesturing to the smallish brown package on the corner of the table, which was wrapped in the neatest fashion and tided with string.

Andy gratefully took the package and placed it next to him as he set about finishing his morning meal. He suddenly felt familiar watchful grey eyes on him and looked up to meet them. Making contact as the under butler took a sip of his tea. He could see the cogs turning as a curious Thomas puzzled over the mysterious package. God Andy loved those eyes, those wonderful questioning eyes.

“So what you got, Andy?” asked the ever nosey and inquisitive Thomas as they left the servant’s hall to go about their duties of which Andy wouldn’t be able to start until he had dropped off his precious package in his room.

“Oh nothing, just some stuff my mum has sent me from London” Lied Andy, hoping not to be given away by the slightly uncertainty in his voice. He clutches the package under his arm tighter as he made for the stairs, away from Thomas. The day seemed to drag on and on. Guests arriving, food being served, Guests leaving and then more arriving. It was never ending. Finally dinner was over and it had been a gruelling one for all involved. After eating their own tea, most of the servants stayed to partake in some parlour games and sing a couple of carols.

Charades was the first game on the table, a game Thomas and Daisy were both dangerously good at, followed by a fearsome tiddlywinks match in which the hallboy took his victory without uttering a single word. Eventually leading to an interesting session of blind man’s bluff that ended with Molesley falling over a chair. Without a piano player in the house anymore, the jolly lot, most now a little tipsy on hot mulled wine, had to make do with only their voices for music. All singing their hearts out in front of the fire place. It wasn’t family, but it was a close as some of them were ever going to get to it.

Feeling merry and gay with the spirit of Christmas, the downstairs lot made their way to their beds at last. Andy headed to his own room first to get changed into his pyjamas and collect the parcel and then make his way down the hall to Thomas’s. He entered without knocking and found Thomas elegantly sprawled out on his bed, one arm behind his head and a cigarette in the other and a lumpy, but neatly wrapped parcel at his side. The footman made his way over to the bed, hands behind his back, hoping to in some way make it a bit of a surprise even though Thomas most likely already knew.

“Merry Christmas, Andy” greeted the under butler, smiling as he stubbed out his cigarette and making to sit up properly.

“Merry Christmas, Thomas” smiled the curly haired man as he placed the parcel on the bed. Taking to sitting cross legged at the bottom of the bed, facing the under butler. “Thank you” replied Thomas picking up the parcel “you didn’t have too you know Andy”

“Yes I did and don’t thank me yet, silly, you haven’t even opened it” giggled Andy, urging Thomas to unwrap the gift.

“I think you should open yours first” suggested the Thomas, sliding the present across to Andy. Without hesitation Andy tore into the gift, he always like unwrapping things, it was exciting. After tearing away the paper, the footman found a black scarf, not like any he had ever owned. It was black, silky and by the looks of it very expensive. Then he noticed the silvery embroidery on the bottom forming the letters A.P. Andy looked up and smiled wide at Thomas.

“Thank you Thomas. It’s beautiful” gasped the footman.

“Yes it is” chuckled Thomas, brushing the back of his hand down Andy’s cheek briefly “and I guess you could say I think beautiful things should go together” This caused Andy to blush as he always did when Thomas complimented him, it made him feel giddy inside. He looked down in momentary embarrassment and saw there was something else in the remains of the torn wrapping paper. A book. He picked up the book and looked at the cover, he could understand the majority of the words. Just one long one beginning with E puzzled him.

“It’s the encyclopaedia of livestock breeds, types and varieties” confirmed Thomas, obviously seeing that Andy needed a little help “It’s got a whole section on pigs with nice little pictures too”

“You read it?” questioned Andy, rather surprised.

“A little bit and I found it quite interesting actually” replied Thomas thoughtfully. “Yeah well don’t spoil it for me like you did with Great Expectations” laughed the footman, winning a smile from Thomas.

“I promise I won’t spoil any amazing pig facts for you” swore Thomas, rolling his eyes as he did so.

“Thank you” giggled Andy, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the under butler’s lips. “These are lovely, Thomas”

“Glad you like them” replied Thomas, attempting and succeeding to steal another quick peak on the lips, before Andy playfully battered him away.

“Yes yes now please open yours!” whined the younger man, fit to bursting with excitement. Thomas using his long, slender and nimble fingers made light work of the string and paper. He then proceed to open the lid of a rather fine navy box he found inside, Andy watched his face closely waiting for some sort of reaction.

Thomas’s breathe caught in his throat as he set eyes the pocket watch, it was as shiny as a new penny in the light of his dull bedroom lamp. Elegant detail now clear for the eye to see, it was breath taking. Dropping the lid of the box to the side to carefully pick up the watch in both hands as if it was a precious gem. Running his fingers over the embossed surface memorising the intricate pattern. In the silence, which seemed to have crept upon them Thomas suddenly heard a soft sound.

_Tic tock tic tock tic_

Realization consumed him as he came to terms with the fact that the rhythmic sound was coming from the beloved watch, it wasn’t broken, it was living again. Tears began to prick the back of his eyes as he dragged his gaze away from the watch to look at Andy, who sat smiling sweetly with eyes filled with such contentment and love.

“Thank-k you, I can’t thank you enough” began the overwhelmed under butler “I never thought, How did you afford to? Oh Andy I love you so much”

“I love you too, Thomas, but there’s more” chuckled the footman over joyed to see his Thomas so surprised and happy.

“more?” replied Thomas, looking slightly puzzled.

“Yes, open the watch” Thomas did as he was told and popped open the case of the watch to be greeted with the familiar face, which was now full of life and busy ticking away and then there was the engraving, but it wasn’t the engraving that had originally been there. The old has been brushed and polished away and was now replaced with new.

_I_ _will love you every second till the end of time._

_Andy_

Reading those words, pushed Thomas over the edge, tears of joy rolled down his cheeks as he lunged forward, taking Andy into a tight embrace. His heart sang whenever he heard the words from Andy’s lips, but seeing them in cold, hard silver so how made it more real, more permanent. All fears at the back his mind of Andy one day leaving him seemed to melt away as he held his Andy. Andy had given Thomas the greatest gift of all aside from the pocket watch, a promise of love and a chance at happiness.


End file.
